As computer technology has advanced and computers have become increasingly commonplace, more and more documents are being maintained in electronic form rather than traditional paper hardcopy form. Despite this shift to electronic form, there are often times when people prefer to use a hardcopy form of the document. For example, during meetings people often like to have a paper copy of their documents, and sometimes make handwritten notes on those paper copies. Returning such a hard copy to an electronic form can be difficult. The hard copy could be converted to electronic form and stored as a separate file using a scanning device, but this results in multiple copies of the document in electronic form—one copy with the handwritten notes and the other without the handwritten notes. This problem is only exacerbated when multiple people have their own hard copies with their own handwritten notes scanned in, as this can result in multiple additional files. Thus, it would be beneficial to have a way to reduce the burden of managing and storing such multiple files.